Exception to the Rule
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: With Emma's help, August wants to set up Archie and Ruby during a night out at the Rabbit Hole, but things inevitably get complicated. No real context. **Please note: Rating has been changed to M.**
1. Last to Know

**Pairings:** Emma/August, Emma/Ruby, August/Archie, Ruby/Archie

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **This came about after one of snarkysweetness and I's crazy prompting sessions. I have a short-term plan for it, although it could go longer depending on how it goes and how I feel. Anyhow, some good stuff will be coming around chapter 3, so make sure to keep an eye out for that. :D

* * *

Every small town had a place where the local drunks pissed away night after night and the young population came on weekends to feel alive. If any location acted as a social equalizer, it was a dive bar. And if any location in Storybrooke acted as a social equalizer, it was the Rabbit Hole. Although drinks were often shared over the counter at Granny's, if one truly wanted to get away, it was here.

August parked his bike, removed his helmet and dismounted. He recognized the bookish man fidgeting near the entrance, and frowned upon seeing he had taken absolutely none of his advice when it came to dressing appropriately for a night out. As frustrated as he was, August couldn't help but grin. Steadfast in his ways, Dr. Hopper might not know his true identity but to August, he was still the same old Jiminy.

* * *

"Hey!" Emma snapped her fingers at August from across the diner booth.

"Hm?" He tore his eyes away from the opposite end of the dining room and brought them slowly to her.

"You asked me to meet you for breakfast but you've haven't said two words to me in the past 10 minutes and you've barely touched your pancakes." She cocked her head to the side squinted her eyes. "What gives?"

Leaning forward on his elbows, he nodded toward Archie sitting alone at the counter. "What do think about that?"

Emma followed his gaze. "Dr. Hopper? He's a nice guy… seems a bit lonely, but then again, who in this town isn't?"

"No," he corrected, "what do you think about _that_?" He motioned subtly with his hand at Ruby as she approached Archie from the kitchen with a fresh carafe of coffee. They watched as the waitress smiled and chatted with him as she poured some of the steaming liquid into his cup. Emma noticed the way she leaned against the counter as she spoke; focusing all of her attention onto the painfully shy man before Granny yelled at her from the kitchen. She looked annoyed, but turned back to smile apologetically at Archie, then began to make her rounds.

August turned back to Emma expectantly.

"Really? Ruby and Archie?" Emma raised her eyebrows and took a long sip from her hot cocoa. "I guess stranger things have happened."

"What's so strange about it? Archie's a good guy. He'd be good for her." The rebuttal was met with a smirk, an indication he was about get Emma into something absurd.

Looking at him flatly, she placed her mug on the table. "And what exactly are you proposing?" She picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. "That we set them up?"

"That is exactly what I'm proposing."

Ruby approached with the pot of coffee in-hand and August leaned back nonchalantly.

"Everything ok here?" She smiled as she filled his cup.

"Everything's great. Thanks, Ruby." Emma replied with a smile.

"Really?" She placed a hand on the table and leaned down, lowering her voice. "Because between you and me, the chef seems to be a bit off, lately." Her eyes darted toward the kitchen, then to August, and finally back to Emma to whom she gave a quick wink. "But what do I know? I'm just the waitress."

After shaking her heard slightly, Emma opened her mouth to speak but August silenced her with the palm of his hand. They watched as Ruby made the rest of her rounds and stopped back in front of Archie, glancing toward the kitchen before leaning toward him. They shared a laugh before the waitress was summoned back to the kitchen with a loud "Order up!"

Emma eyed August with a quirked brow and leaned forward on the table, speaking softly. "Alright, I'm intrigued. What's the plan, then?"

Mirroring her posture, August inclined his head toward her so only she could hear him. "Have Mary Margaret plan a girl's night out for Friday. I'll convince Archie to come out for drinks with me and teach him a thing or two about talking to ladies."

Emma wrinkled her nose at the thought of Archie in some dump of a bar trying to pick up chicks, but she also couldn't turn down the chance at proving August wrong. "Yeah, the thing is, Archie's not the kind of guy to hit on girls at a bar, let alone a girl like Ruby. I've been out with her, and let me tell you, Dr. Hopper won't stand a chance with all those other guys vying for her attention."

"Well, that's where I come in. I happen to be an excellent wing-man."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you so interested in his love life anyway? I don't think I've ever seen you talk to the guy."

"You said it yourself, he seems lonely. Some people just need a little push."

The corners of her lips quirked upwards and she held up her mug. "Ok, fine. But only because I want to see you fail miserably."

Raising his mug to toast hers, August grinned smugly. "We'll see about that."

After a long drink, he set the coffee down with a loud clank and stood abruptly, leaving Emma with her mouth ajar as he weaved between tables toward the counter. As he closed in on the doctor, she was surprised to see him hesitate; clenching his hands into tight fists, taking a deep breath (as if he was working up the courage?), and then finally sat down on the stool next to Archie.

Emma was snapped swiftly out of her trance when she heard the sound of a throat clearing. Blinking her eyes, she looked up to find Ruby hovering over her with a wolfish grin on her face.

"So you and August, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Realizing how tightly she was gripping the mug, she set it down and then looked back up in confusion.

"How is he? I bet he's amazing. All that leather and those calloused hands?" She let out a growl. "Plus those tight pants he wears don't exactly leave a lot to the imagination…"

It dawned on Emma suddenly what Ruby was implying. "What? No, August and I are… we're not…" She glanced over at him sitting at the counter, secretly resenting him for leaving her alone.

"You don't need to pretend for me, Emma. I know what breakfast means."

"Nothing! It means nothing. August and I are friends. And we are definitely not _sleeping together_." Bringing the mug back to her lips, she took another long sip and avoided Ruby's scrutinizing gaze.

"Whatever you say, Sheriff."

Emma narrowed her eyes after Ruby gave her another wink and flitted away. She looked back over to where August sat and was amazed to see him shake hands with Archie and clap him on the back. He stood and strutted back to their table, looking utterly satisfied with himself.

"Archie's in," he boasted as he slid into the booth.

"And what exactly did you say to get him to agree?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. It would break doctor-teacher confidentiality."

"Ok, that's not a real thing."

"Sure it is." He brought his mug up to his lips and grinned at her over the rim.

Emma rolled her eyes again and went to take another drink from her cocoa but upon finding the cup empty, she frowned and glanced up at the clock above the counter. "Crap, I'd better get to the station." She stood and scrambled to gather her things. "We've got the monthly budget meeting today which never fails to put Regina in a sour mood."

"Is that woman ever in a mood other than sour?"

Emma grinned and took out her wallet, but August motioned for her to stop.

"I've got this. You can pay me back with a drink."

Shifting uncomfortably, Emma thanked him and headed toward the door.

"And don't conveniently forgot to make those plans," he called after her.

With a slight grimace, she spun on her heels and nodded uneasily, then pushed her way outside and hopped down the steps.


	2. Sooner or Later

**Pairings:** Emma/August, August/Archie

**Summary: **August pays Dr. Hopper a visit.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **More exposition before we get to the fun stuff. At least I hope it's fun. No. It will be. Just read this in the meantime. And 1000 thanks to snarkysweetness for letting me bounce ideas off of her and helping me hammer this thing out.

Oh and sorry for not getting back to everyone individually, the reality is I'm terrible at communicating, but I will try. Just know that I love and appreciate all your kind reviews!

* * *

The wind whipped icily at August's exposed skin and seemed to permeate his leather jacket, sending a chill down his spine as he approached the glass door marked "Archibald Hopper, M.D." He pulled at the metal handle and made his way down the hall to Archie's office, taking a deep breath before gathering the courage to raise a fist to knock.

Archie opened the door with a smile. "Ah, please come in. Have a seat. Would you care for something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"No, thank you." He sat on the edge of the leather sofa with his hands together, elbows resting on his knees and looked around the dark, comfortable room.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Archie rounded the back of the couch to settle into his armchair. "To be honest I was surprised when you asked to see me… what brings you in?"

It wasn't at all false when August told Emma that Archie was 'in'. Although he may have chosen not to tell her what he was 'in' for: a counseling session. "Well it's… about a woman."

"Oh…" The man's eyes glistened just the way August remembered as a boy, though in a glaringly different form. "You must be talking about Miss Swan."

If August had accepted a drink from Archie, he would have choked on it or spit it out. As it stood, he still found himself unable to breathe for a moment and stared blankly.

"I'm sorry, that was presumptuous of me. How unprofessional. I just assumed because…"

"Because?" He looked up wide-eyed in anticipation.

"Well, I'm not in the business of perpetuating gossip, but in a small town like Storybrooke, it is difficult not to hear musings shared among citizens."

"What kind of musings?"

"That… well, that you and Miss Swan are engaged in a… romantic relationship."

August ran a hand through his hair, unable to comprehend exactly what Archie was saying and how terribly different this meeting turned out to be.

"That's not… we're not in a relationship. I mean, yeah, she's beautiful and she's smart and I should be so lucky…" he stopped after realizing what he was saying and then decided to cut to the chase. "I'm here about Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah… I told Emma I wanted to set you up with her." He sighed and rubbed his face. "I want you to come out with me on Friday to the bar so you can talk to her in a non-work environment."

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea." The man's cheeks reddened as he spoke. "Ruby's a lovely young woman who has no interest in me—"

"Look, there's no pressure. I told Emma to invite the girls, just come out, have a couple drinks, and see what happens."

"And you're certain this doesn't have anything to do with Emma?"

"No, I…" His voice trailed off. He really wasn't sure what he'd expected when he came to a psychiatrist's office, but analyzing his main friendship in town had somehow failed to cross his mind.

"Everyone has their share of personal problems, August, and sometimes, when two damaged people are meant to be together, they have to find another door. You'll get there."

For the third time during their brief meeting, August found himself speechless. Of course he was attracted to Emma, but he also knew that with everything going on, the curse, his condition, not getting too emotionally involved was paramount.

But that was also where he realized the validity of Archie's words. He was damaged. And he was here for Emma. And maybe, someday, they could be damaged together.

August let out a breath and shook his head. "Well if that's true, it will be a door far down the road." He looked up at Archie with a sad grin. "So, Friday?"

"Sure, why not?" He held out his hand and to shake August's. "Anything you think I should do to prepare?"

"Um… maybe wear something a little more casual, and less… shrinky."

"Of course," he laughed and followed August's lead as he rose to leave. "And by the way, the next time you want to invite me out, you don't need to make an appointment. But I am here if you ever want to talk."

Stepping out in the hall, he turned and nodded, then made his exit.

Archie's words rang in his ears and he wondered if maybe, subconsciously, this entire fabrication was actually a way to get closer to Emma. He wrung his hands as he pushed open the glass exterior door, and barreled head-down toward his bike. A figure appeared in his narrow field of vision, but it was too late. They crashed together in a cacophony of steadying arms and apologies before he looked up.

"Emma?"

Her face was flushed, probably from the cold. Neither her iconic bug nor the Sheriff's cruiser were anywhere in sight, so she must have walked here from across town.

"Oh, August, hey," she replied breathlessly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

"I wasn't either. What are you doing here?"

"Henry left his English folder in Archie's office after his session last night and Mary Margaret called to ask if I could pick it up for him." She seemed flustered, though he couldn't tell if it was because of their collision or something else entirely.

The space they occupied seemed to become very dense and he cleared his throat, trying to regain some of his confidence by pulling the corners of his lips up in a vain attempt to offer some relief.

"So you just came from seeing him?" She motioned toward the entrance.

"Yeah just uh…" he began as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "finishing up some last minute details. How about you? Everyone in for Friday?"

"Yeah, Ruby and Ashley are gonna spend the night at our place."

"So it turns out a lot of people thing we're dating." He realized his statement was strange and abrupt, but couldn't help the fact that it had already spilled out his mouth into the void between them.

"I'm beginning to get that impression as well."

"Really?" He squinted, as though the sun became suddenly too bright.

"Yeah, Ruby gave me the third degree about it at the diner yesterday morning. Of course I set her straight."

"Oh, me too."

Thick, cold air filled his lungs and made his chest feel as if it was about to explode.

"Well I should—"

"Yeah, me too."

They exchanged an awkward smile and continued on their paths, making sure not to bump into one another a second time.

After donning his helmet and mounting his bike, August glimpsed into his rear-view mirror at Emma as she approached the entrance. He kicked the engine to life and snuck another quick look, just in time to see her pull open the door and glance back at him.


	3. Wait and See

**Pairings:** Emma/August, August/Archie

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **And we're finally at the fun stuff! Although I'll warn you now, it ended up having to be split into two chapters. So you must wait to see how everything turns out until I feel like updating again :D

* * *

It had been two days since their interaction on the street, two days to shake off those flustered feelings and start to feel normal again. Still, Emma's stomach fluttered as she spotted August approach Archie and lead him into the bar from inside her car across the street; the other girls had already gotten out and were headed excitedly toward the glow of neon light. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that tonight was about Ruby and Archie, and exited the car.

She hurried to catch up with them at the door and was relieved not to see August right away after descending the steps into the crowded, dimly lit room. They found a table in the corner and Emma slipped off her jacket, exposing the plain black tank top she wore underneath. She was grossly underdressed compared to the other girls who sported short skirts, brightly colored blouses, and an array of gaudy jewelry.

"What can I get you ladies?" A waitress appeared to take their orders and disappeared amongst the crowd. Emma surveyed the room, still unable to locate August or Archie. She shrugged as the waitress returned with their drinks, and took a long sip from her beer, allowing the alcohol to begin to relax her. She feigned interest in the girl's chatter; mostly gossip between Ashley and Ruby, and it wasn't long before the glass was empty. She excused herself to the bar and leaned on her elbows, hitching a boot up on the brass foot rail.

"There you are."

She looked up to see August standing next to her with that signature smirk on his face.

"I was beginning to think you were hiding from me."

Emma raised an eyebrow and turned toward him. "What reason would I have for hiding?"

"Afraid I'm going to win," he replied with a shrug.

"Win?"

"Yes. Win. I'm going to prove to you that a guy like Archie can pick up a girl like Ruby."

She regarded him for a moment. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but Archie's not the kind of guy to try and pull a one-nighter. I won't let that happen, anyway. You've never had to sit with Ruby while she cried her eyes out because some asshole didn't call her the next day."

"Neither have you."

Narrowing her eyes, Emma cursed at herself internally. He knew her better than she was willing to admit. "Ok, so it was Mary Margaret, but just because I didn't actually console her doesn't mean I didn't have to hear about it all night."

August's grin grew annoyingly wider, almost victorious. "So what about that drink you owe me?"

"Well, what's your poison?"

"Whisky. Neat."

Emma turned her head toward the approaching bartender. "A Guinness and a whisky neat, please."

"So," August said, raising his drink, "may the best man win."

Rolling her eyes, Emma clinked her glass against his and took a sip.

August returned to the table where he'd left Archie sitting anxiously, nursing his Old Fashioned. He'd laughed at the drink order at the time, but now he looked at the good doctor with renewed determination.

The night wasn't going as well as he'd imagined; Archie had barely moved since they got there, let alone talked to anyone. If this was going to work, August needed to give him more of a push.

"Listen, I know this isn't exactly you scene, but you need to at least try," he said, frowning.

Archie leaned on his fist and looked up ruefully. "I just don't understand why you think she would be interested in me. I've already seen three guys go talk to her."

"Yeah, and you also saw three guys get turned down."

"But what makes you so sure she won't turn me down? The only reason she's nice to me at the diner is because it's her job."

"Archie, I eat almost every meal in that diner, and she does not talk to any other customer the way she does you." He scanned the room and spotted the table where the girls were staked out. Ashley was dragging Emma, literally, toward the jukebox while Mary Margret flitted away to destinations unknown, leaving Ruby by herself. "Look, now's your chance. Just walk over there and talk to her."

After downing the rest of his drink, Archie headed across the dance floor to the opposite end of the bar where Ruby sat, lighting up as he approached. The two engaged in a lively conversation and August grinned to see things going well. That is, until Mary Margaret returned with a tray of shots. His body language change very suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck and taking small steps away until he had retreated completely with his head down, stalking back across the floor toward their table.

"I can't do this. I'm gonna get another drink."

Taking another sip of his whisky, August watched as he made his way toward the bar.

"So how's it going with Archie?"

Emma appeared next to him.

August looked at her wide-eyed for a split second and then frowned. "As much as it pains me to admit, not as well as I'd hoped. It seems that he's a bit out of his element here."

"Well, that's what you get for trying to give people dating advice who don't ask for it."

"Hey, my methods are proven." With regained confidence, he smirked down at her.

"Oh, _really_?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Bet your moves won't work on me." She grinned playfully and took the glass out of his hand, knocking back the last of its contents.

The corner of his mouth curled upwards and he leaned toward her. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Try me."

She slammed the glass on the table and grabbed his hand, leading him out to the dance floor, letting go to bring her hands up to her scalp, ruffling her hair as she swung her hips to the music. He positioned himself behind her, running a hand down her thigh and matching her rhythm. She looked over her shoulder coyly, making sure to press back into him as they danced.

Taking her by the waist, he spun her around to face him, pulling her body flush to his. She responded by sliding her hands up his arms and around his neck, pulling his face close enough to kiss, as if to tell him that the game was on.

The heat of her breath against his skin ignited his fervor and he moved to insinuate a leg between her knees. Wrapping an arm around her back, he dipped her, thankful that the tank top she wore allowed him to appreciate the long line of her neck as she rolled her head. He pulled her up and ground his hips in time with hers, letting the music guide him as he moved.

"Not bad," remarked Emma with the raise of her eyebrows. "Where'd a guy like you learn to dance so well?"

"All over." He gave her a smug grin. "New Orleans. Rio. Prague."

"Someone so well traveled must have been with a lot of beautiful women."

"Sure, there were some. But none more beautiful than you."

Emma froze and stared at him in disbelief. This was a better reaction than August had anticipated, and took his success as the perfect opportunity to dip his head and close the space between their lips.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Emma laughed and pulled her face back before he could make contact. "If that's one of your 'methods' then you need a new game plan, sir."

Before he could respond, she pulled herself free from his grip and rotated her hips slowly as she turned away. He knew Emma might be a tough nut to crack, but since Archie seemed to have decided not to even try, he was determined to focus the rest of his energy on her.


	4. How It Is

**Pairings:** Emma/August, Archie/Ruby

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **Part two, of sorts, at the bar. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! And thanks to my wife for putting up with my craziness and inability to commit to plot points :D

* * *

The music thudded in Emma's chest. It had been too long since she'd let herself go like this and it was completely liberating. She could still feel August's body heat on her back, and grinned knowing she hadn't completely ruined him. Yet.

Reaching back, she grabbed his hands and pulled them up above her head as she moved to the music. After releasing them, his fingers trailed lightly down her arms, then the sides of her body, eventually coming to rest on her hips. She brought one hand down to grip his thigh, and the other reached for his head to tug the side of his face against hers, his stubble brushing roughly against her cheek. Emma reveled in the transfer of power between them; he was slowly coming undone, one seductive move at a time.

She hardly noticed when his hands shifted up ever so slightly, just so the tips of his fingers barely made contact with her flesh under the hem of her tank top. Moving slowly, his lips cascaded across her cheek, then down her neck and shoulder, sending bolts of electricity rippling down her spine as she threaded her fingers back into his hair. Her eyes close involuntarily and a moan escaped her throat, not quite loud enough to be audible, but with August pressed so intimately at her back, she was certain he would feel the reverberations flow into his chest.

The music faded out and before the next song began to play, Emma loosened her grip and spun to face him. She grabbed his hands to draw them around her back, then slid her own slowly up his chest before locking her fingers around the back of his neck. A slow song began to play and they swayed steadily.

"How'd you know what kind of song would play next?"

"Because I helped Ashley pick them out." She found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his and heat quickly rushed to her face. She wracked her brain to find a way to break the tension. "So, if this were a real life scenario, what would your next move be?"

He looked away from her playfully. "Oh… probably something like this…"

Hands skimmed down her backside and he grinned cheekily, ready for the repercussions. In any other situation, Emma would have surely slapped him, but being in the dark, crowded bar, she allowed him to cup her ass and pull her snug against him. His lips were suddenly at her throat again, not quite in a kiss, but serving their purpose of causing her to nearly go slack in his arms.

The slow song ended and Emma snapped back into the moment, steeling herself internally, determined to regain control. The first chords of a new song ripped through the air, and Emma slipped from his grasp by dropping to the floor, then snaked slowly back up against his body, letting her hands wander and grope him along the way.

August growled and pulled her ear to his mouth as soon as she was level. "What do you say we get out of here?" He asked, his voice thick with lust.

Emma wondered for a moment if she'd let things go too far. But no, she had to remind herself it was just a game. A game that left her feeling completely thrilled, and if she didn't get out of there immediately, she _would_ let things go too far.

Sucking in a breath, she placed a hand on his chest between them and pushed back gently, feeling his grip on her loosen as she pulled away.

"That was good. You really had me going there." She smiled, patted him on the chest, and separated herself fully. "I really should get back to my friends, though."

She turned and strolled back to the table, reaching for her drink before looking up at Mary Margaret and Ashley, who stared at her with their mouths agape.

"What?"

The women exchanged a look before Mary Margaret spoke up. "What was _that?_"

"What do you mean?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "I was dancing with August."

"Yeah, but it looked like you two needed to get a room," Ashley laughed as she sipped her cocktail.

"What? No," she retorted with the shake of her head. "I made a bet with him that his moves wouldn't work on me. And clearly they didn't."

"For your information, Emma, friends typically don't let their friends grab their ass like that." Ashley stumbled slightly and caught herself on the edge of the table.

"Sorry, Emma, but Ashley's right. Even though she can barely stand right now." She took Ashley by the arm and guided her toward a stool. "Why don't you sit down, honey?"

"Look, it's not a big deal."

"Okay, you didn't see the way he watched you as you walked away, Emma. Trust me. I might not be able to gauge my own relationships, but I can assure you, a bet wasn't the only think he was trying to win."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to look for him across the room. "You guys have clearly had too much to drink, August and I are just…" She spotted him at his table and was taken aback to find his eyes fixed on her. He tilted his head back and then down, biting his lip as his gaze bored through her.

"…Friends." She was suddenly unsure of who she'd been trying to convince, herself or Mary Margaret and Ashley, and fire burned in her gut as she stared bewilderedly.

The bar waitress appeared before her, breaking her trance, and placed a single shot glass full of something brown on the table. "Courtesy of—"

"I know who it's from, thanks," Emma cut in, dismissing her curtly with the wave of a hand.

Responding to her dazed expression, August nodded toward the bar. Her eyes searched the crowd until they fell on Archie leaning over Ruby, eyes creased from smiling. She appeared to be writing something on the bar and then slid him the paper. She looked back to August, who mouthed 'I told you so' and smiled smugly, raising an identical glass up in a mock toast. Emma raised hers in return and the two drank simultaneously.

"I'm going to the ladies room."

After stalking down the gloomy corridor into the cramped, dingy space, Emma leaned over the sink and took a deep breath, trying to clear all of the voices echoing in her brain. Between being the Sheriff, Regina breathing down her neck, and learning how to be a mother to Henry, things were complicated enough without bringing August into the equation. She couldn't deny her attraction to him, but decided that she valued their unconditional friendship more.

Turning on the faucet with a sigh, she washed her hands and dried them, then pulled the door open into the hall.

"Emma."

She looked up to find August leaning against the wall, his arms folded casually.

"Congratulations. You win. Now what do you want?"

August furrowed his eyebrows and pushed away to approach her. "Isn't it obvious?"

Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not playing anymore, August!"

"Neither am I."

Before she had a chance to object, he'd backed her up against the opposite wall with his hands on either side of her head. For a moment, Emma was convinced he would lean down to take that kiss she'd denied him on the dance floor, and she fought the longing for him to _just do it already_.

But then he was gone and quickly as he'd invaded her personal space and she watched him bewilderedly as he sauntered down the hall, disappearing into the crowd. She took a moment to catch her breath and then hurried back to the table.

"Can we leave now? Where's Ruby?"

As if on cue, she bounded happy towards them.

"So what happened?" Ashley slurred excitedly.

Ruby beamed at the group. "He's taking me out for a real date tomorrow. Away from work, away from all of this." She motioned with her hands to the room in general.

"Well, how about we get back to the apartment and then we can talk all about it." Mary Margaret gave a concerned glance to Emma and began ushering the girls toward the door, taking special care to keep Ashley upright.

Emma's eyes fell on August as they made their way through the crowd. He was pulling his jacket on, unaware that she was watching him. Nearing the door, she caught his eye. He grinned widely causing heat to flare in her cheeks, but she pressed on, making her way up the narrow steps and into the cool night air.


	5. You Tell Me

**Pairings:** Emma/August, August/Archie

**Rating:** M (heavily implied sex, but nothing super porny or explicit)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **Please note the rating change! Like I said up top, it doesn't get super explicit, but I understand that it might make some of you uncomfortable to read all the same, so you've been warned. And thanks for all the great reviews! I wish I was better at responding individually but just know that I love you :D And as always, a shout-out to my wife who had to deal with my insanity while I tried to figure this thing out. :3

Oh, and this is not going to be the last chapter as I'd anticipated. There shall be one more. ONE. I hope.

* * *

August cursed himself as he watched Emma vanish through the door. Unable to explain why he hadn't followed through with kissing her in that hallway, he could have sworn he sensed her wanting it just as much as he did.

Reminding himself that the night was about Ruby and Archie, he shook off the feeling and greeted the doctor who beamed as he approached.

"Well, I must say, I owe you an apology. I thought you were poorly mistaken when it came to Ruby's interest in me, and as it turns out, I was the one who was wrong."

He shrugged and clapped Archie on the shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. The important thing is that you're on the right path now."

"And how did things go for you with Miss Swan?" He asked with a smile.

August opened his mouth, though words were suddenly lost to him.

"I'm sorry, I misspoke again. I'm aware that Emma's a complicated woman. It'll take longer than one night for her to come around."

Knitting his eyebrows together, August nodded. "Thank you."

He knew Archie meant well, but his advice gave August the exact opposite idea than intended. Emma was indeed complicated, but time wasn't what she needed. If he could get her alone for just a few hours, then maybe he could crack through her barriers just enough to show her how he felt and that he wasn't going to screw her over like countless others had before.

Collapsing onto the bed without even bothering to undress, he stared at Emma's number on his phone and contemplated pressing call. He knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea and opted for a text instead.

_You awake?_

He clenched his eyes shut and massaged the bridge of his nose. When a minute had passed without a response, he abandoned his phone on the bed and retreated to the bathroom, telling himself that she was probably asleep, or busy with the girls, or that her phone died.

After turning off the faucet and drying his hands, the faint chime sounded and August hurried back to the bed, taking a deep breath before flipping it open.

_Yeah, I just got done cleaning the bathroom floor. Ashley got a little sick._

August chuckled.

_So what are you up to now?_

_Well I should be trying to sleep, but someone is keeping me up._

He knew Emma was teasing, but wished he could here her inflection all the same and contemplated calling her again. Deciding against it, he began typing a response and was surprised when the phone began to ring in his hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She was silent for a moment. "So, tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Well, if you insist." He heard her laugh on the other end and smiled. "How about breakfast tomorrow?"

"That would be nice, but I'm sure Mary Margaret will have pancakes ready for everyone by the time I wake up."

"Lunch, then."

"Come on, you know I spend my Saturdays catching up on paper work at the station. I'm lucky if I see the light of day, let alone have time to eat."

"Fine, but don't think you can avoid me forever. You owe me for winning that bet and I intend to collect."

"Oh, really?" She replied sarcastically. "Then, will breakfast on Sunday be satisfactory?"

"Hmmm… yes that should be acceptable," he said with a smirk.

They bid each other a good night and August lay back, wondering how he'd be able to make it an entire day without seeing her. He closed his eyes and thought of her body moving against him, her scent, and the way her skin felt beneath his lips. With a groan, he let out a shallow breath, then stood and crossed to the bathroom, looking ashamedly at his reflection and hoping she was thinking of him too.

He spent the following morning sitting at his typewriter, trying to work out the kinks in a story that had been eating away at him for weeks, but after the third consecutive hour of staring at a blank page, he decided to try a different activity. Reading was a bust, and he barely got around the block before thinking about walking right over to the station to see her. He entered the diner gloomily, hoping Ruby would come talk to him as he sat at the counter, but between Granny teaching her to balance the books and filling orders, she was hardly able to make time to chat.

After his third glass of whisky, August slogged back to his room and sat at the desk, wracking his brain for motivation.

The familiar chime of his phone pulled him from his melancholy, and he flipped it open quickly.

_Don't forget about our breakfast tomorrow._

He smiled._ Impossible._

_Good. I'm looking forward to it._

_Me too._

He slept restlessly and tried not to hurry down to the diner too early, but found himself sitting alone at a booth longer than he'd intended. When the door clanged open, August didn't need to turn his head to know it was Emma; the diner was always empty on Sunday mornings as the majority of citizens flocked to the Catholic Church for mass, and he liked it that way.

She sat, she smiled nervously, and the waitress came to take their orders. They chatted casually and neither of them brought up that night at the bar or their near-kiss by the bathroom. August felt his opportunity slipping away, until she paid the bill.

"There. Are we even now?"

"Not quite." He leaned across the table, watching amusedly as the breath caught in her throat, and dropped his voice to just above a whisper. "I think you should come upstairs and finish what we started."

Emma's mouth hung open. "Excuse me?"

"I know you want it just as much as I do and I know you don't have anywhere to be for the rest of the day."

Pressing her lips into a thin line, Emma appeared to be contemplating his offer, and August held his breath waiting for her response.

"The rest of the day?" She asked finally, raising an eyebrow. "That's kind of a bold claim."

"Only one way to find out if it's true."

August grinned at the nuanced way her breathing changed while she shifted uncomfortably, pressing her thighs together.

"I'm gonna go upstairs now. You can choose join me or not, but either way… I won't mention it again. Unless you want me too."

After leaving her alone at the table with a smirk, he had just made it to the door of his room when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to find Emma with flushed cheeks and breathless, staring hungrily up at him.

He said nothing, but quickly unlocked the door and pulled her inside and quickly bent to untie his boots, kicking them to the side, and watched as Emma did the same.

"So what do we… do we just…" she started nervously and motioned to the bed.

August chuckled, cupped her face, and looked adoringly down at her. "How about I kiss you first, and then we can see where that takes us?"

All of the tension and frustration snapped with a single point of contact and he kissed her unhurriedly with hands roaming up and down her back, loving the way she responded to him. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against his chest. She pulled away suddenly and tugged him lustfully by the belt buckle toward the bed where their clothes fell swiftly to the floor and they, in turn, fell to the mattress in a tangled mess of limbs.

Their first session was desperate and passionate, and August proudly discovered three different ways to make Emma call out his name, although she had a few tricks of her own as he quickly learned, and was left gasping for air after finishing along with her.

Rolling to his side, he propped himself up on an elbow to take in the full landscape of her bare body.

"Stop staring like that, you're making me uncomfortable," she whined and adjusted her thighs and arms to cover herself and turned away from him slightly.

"Hey," he responded and brought his hand to her chin, gently coaxing her to look at him, "I've got you for the whole day, and I'm going to make the most of every moment."

Leaning down to press his mouth against hers, he felt her relax with each pass of his tongue. His finger trailed down her jaw and across the divot between her collarbones. Tracing down her sternum, her arms unfolded to allow him access between her breasts, then over her stomach where her muscles contracted reflexively. She laughed into his mouth as he paused to circle her bellybutton before making his way toward the apex of her legs.

"August…"

"You're free to leave anytime…" he grinned as she began to writhe beneath his touch, "but something tells me you're not going to."

After coming down, she turned toward him, wrapping an arm around his uncovered torso and nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I thought about you all day yesterday. And the night before."

August raised an eyebrow as he stroked her hair. "Is that so?"

Emma hummed in assent. "Did you think about me?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"Maybe." She began to kiss his chest and August breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of sweat and sex lingering in the air.

They carried on, bantering back and forth between seeking out the areas of each other's bodies that made them pant and cry out until the room darkened slowly with the setting sun. August felt as though he'd memorized every inch of her, never having felt this intimate with a woman before and savored every minute of it.

"I should really get home," she announced quietly after a period of silence as she straddled him on the window seat, her hands still twisted in the curtains behind him.

August nodded reluctantly, but knew their sexual interlude would have to come to an end at some point, watching her sadly as she gathered her clothes to dress. He stood and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants, then followed her to the door.

Leaning down to kiss her, August knew this couldn't be a one-time deal, but felt the need to ask her anyway. "So… do you want to do this again sometime?"

His smirk slowly faded as he watched her bite her lip and look away.

"I don't know how to do this, August. Relationships and I don't exactly… work out in anyone's favor…"

"I'm not asking for a relationship, not until you're ready for one," he said softly and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Let's just take things one day at a time."

She smiled sadly up at him.

"Think about it." He leaned in to kiss her again, and then opened the door, watching as she made her way down the staircase.


	6. Say Yes

**Pairings:** Emma/August, Emma/Ruby, Ruby/Archie (a little)

**Rating:** M (non-explicit sexytimes, language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **Ok, this is the end for real. This story pretty much started out as wanting to write sexy dance times and slowly got out of control. Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and the title of this story as well as all the chapter titles come from the song Say Yes by Elliott Smith. Go listen to it. Right now.

* * *

Emma's mind swam as she hurried down the inn stairs, turning to exit through the diner after remembering she'd parked in front. Pausing just before the entrance, she realized her hair was probably more than a little mussed up and pulled it back into a ponytail, then flipped her phone open to see missed calls from Mary Margaret and Henry, along with several texts asking where she was.

She cursed herself for allowing August to talk her into something as ridiculous as having sex all day without regard for anything else. Still… she'd never felt as satisfied with a man as she did presently, remembering that buzz of electricity between her thighs, she bit her lip, wondering if allowing herself to let August become a more intimate part of her life would be such a bad thing.

"Emma!" Ruby greeted her as she weaved between tables. "Here for dinner?"

"No, I'm…" she paused, realizing it was going to look strange coming from the inn only to leave out the front. On top of which, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and all of the day's activities left her stomach growling. "Yeah, actually I am." She pulled her phone out again and sent Mary Margaret a text, inviting her to dinner.

"Oh, because I mean your car's been out front all day and no one's seen you or August…"

Emma was desperate to change the subject. "How was your date with Archie last night?"

"Emma, it was great! He took me to that little Italian place, Joe & Tony's…"

Emma listened eagerly, happy her distraction worked and waited anxiously for Mary Margaret to arrive.

"Oh hey, August!" Ruby had stopped mid-sentence, and Emma tensed before twisting back to look wide-eyed at him. He appeared just as shocked to see her there as well, his mouth slightly ajar as he halted in his tracks.

"Actually, while I have the two of you here," Ruby continued, and although Emma was thankful she hadn't picked up on the obvious tension, whatever Ruby wanted to say that had to do with the two of them, she did not want to be a part of. Not yet at least. "Archie and I were talking and we want to thank both of you for, you know… setting us up and all, so we were hoping to take you out for dinner sometime this week."

Emma simply stared at August, unable to create a coherent thought and hoping he'd be able to come up with something before Ruby got suspicious. Her heart thudded in her chest as she watched him struggle to reply.

Finding his lack of response unfit, Emma decided to take matters into her own hands. "Ruby that's… very nice of you, but I don't think—"

"Come on, it'll be fun… think of it as a double date!"

Emma loved Ruby, she really did, but after what just happened between she and August, Emma couldn't find a single reason why going on a date with him would be a good idea.

"Of course," August interjected. The look of bewilderment on his face from just moments before had faded into his signature smirk. "We'd love to come. Right Emma?"

What the hell was he playing at? She shot him a look before turning back to Ruby. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Granny's voice called out for Ruby from the kitchen and she rolled her eyes. "I'll get you the details later," she promised as she went back to grab her orders from the window.

August rounded the table and sat in front of Emma, still smiling smugly. She reached across the expanse to punch him in the arm. "Why are you here?"

"What? You're the one who didn't leave. Not my fault." He leaned in, his eyes dark with desire. "Besides, spending the day ravishing you left me famished."

Emma scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well you didn't have to agree to go on a double date with Ruby and Archie!"

"Emma, relax. It's just dinner with our friends."

The door chimed open and Emma looked past August, relieved to see Mary Margaret enter the diner.

"I will deal with you later, but now you have to go," she said in a hushed tone and glanced nervously up as her roommate removed her jacket and hat, placing them on the coat rack by the door.

"I think I can live with that." His eyes gleamed and he stood just as Mary Margaret made her way to the table. He bid her good evening and Emma watched him take a seat at the bar, then turned her attention to her friend.

"So where have you been all day?"

Emma cleared her throat and looked down at her menu. "I got called into the station. So I'm thinking about the special…" She tried not to notice Mary Margaret frown and glance over to August, and was thankful when she decided not to press the matter.

* * *

Emma managed to avoid August for the majority of the week, only stopping into Granny's during the hours she knew he would be busy with writing. She was also pleasantly surprised to find him keep his distance as well, only sending her a text that Thursday to let her know they'd be having their double date the following night. No. Not date. Just dinner.

Her mind wandered as she observed herself in the only dress she owned other than the red one, a demure black number, and wondered what August would think of it. She shook her head and checked the time again, deciding this would have to do, and threw on her jacket. She'd never been to this particular restaurant before, an upscale Chinese place called Mushu's, and gave herself extra time to find it. So she waited in the cold, the first to arrive, cursing her choice of outfit and wishing the others would hurry up.

"Nice legs." She spun around to find August strolling toward her, looking her up and down coyly. He stopped just in front of her and leaned in, lowering his voice. "But I liked them a lot more when they were wrapped around my waist."

Crossing her arms, Emma sneered and took a step away, suppressing the heat building in her gut. After spending the last five days convincing herself their recess was a one-time deal, she refused to deal with his bullshit. "I'm not doing this tonight with you, August."

"You said you'd deal with me later and we're already on a date, why not tonight?" He stepped in again, invading her personal space.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned toward the street, hoping to see Ruby's car pull up. "This isn't a date. We're just spending time with our friends."

"If you say so." His eyes stayed glued to her face and she tried not to notice him smirk. "Why don't we go inside and get a table, you must be chilly."

With a glare, Emma stomped off toward the door, disallowing August the satisfaction of holding it open for her, and unzipped her jacket as she stepped inside.

"Let me take that for you," August said huskily into her ear, his hands brushing her hair aside to help pull the leather from her shoulders. She suppressed a shudder, allowing him to take the garment, and watched him hang it in the coatroom alongside his own. She suddenly felt a bit overdressed. He was wearing the same ensemble as usual, dark jeans and boots, except instead of this normal thermal henley, he wore a black dress shirt with the top button undone, allowing her that welcome glimpse of his chest…

Cursing herself internally, she looked away and indicated to the hostess that they needed a table for four. She was irritated with August's brazen attitude and hoped he'd tone it down once their friends arrived.

"That dress is incredible, by the way," August said as he moved quickly to pull her chair out. She gave him a look and sat, feeling the warmth of his mouth by her ear. "I'd like nothing more than to peel it off of you right now."

It took everything in Emma's power not to slap him. She didn't want to cause a scene, but was also furious at his refusal to let things be and turned her head just enough so that he'd hear her. "You need to stop. Immediately."

"No harm intended."

"August, I'm serious—" She looked up to see Archie and Ruby walk in. They hadn't seen Emma sitting at the table yet, with August leaning over her shoulder, so she shooed him away. Much to her chagrin, he took the seat next to her, sliding his hand over her thigh. She kicked him in the foot and his hand disappeared, but not before the sensation sent shivers up her spine.

The couple approached the table and sat after greeting their friends. In the midst of conversation, Emma could have sworn that at one point, Archie shot August a wink so she looked for August's reaction, but he put his head down and pushed his kung-pao chicken around his plate.

Every so often, August's hand would move to her thigh, and Emma, knowing she couldn't do anything for fear of drawing attention to it, downed two and a half glasses of wine to try and keep her mind off of the way his touch made her feel.

After the plates had been taken away and the check paid, she stood and realized how hard that wine hit her, inadvertently clutching at August's arm for support. His hand slid reflexively around her waist, preventing her from crashing into the table.

"Woah, there. Maybe I should give you a ride home."

The heat on her cheeks flared and she pulled herself away from him, unconcerned that Ruby and Archie were staring awkwardly as she untangled herself from his grasp.

"I'm fine," she declared and moved toward to coatroom, albeit a bit wobbly, and August was at her side almost immediately.

"No, you're not. You had almost 3 glasses of wine, I'm driving you home."

She looked up at him; an expression of concern in place of the smug grin she'd grown accustomed to. She shifted uncomfortably, realizing it would be bad press for the Sheriff to get a DWI. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "You may take me home."

They bid Archie and Ruby farewell, and August annoyingly tucked Emma into the passenger seat of her bug and slid behind the driver's wheel, turning toward her. She swatted his hands away and assured him that she could buckle her own seatbelt. "For fuck's sake, I'm a little tipsy, not blackout drunk."

"Sorry for being concerned, Sunshine."

"August, please…"

"No, Emma, I care about you. You're the only woman I've ever had sex with where it actually _meant_ something and no matter what you've told yourself to block out what happened between us last week, you can't deny that what he have is special. I'm not gonna force you into anything you're not ready for, but I'm also not going to let you push me away."

Tears unwelcomely pricked Emma's eyes and she pounded her fist a single time on August's chest. She hadn't even been aware of her fears that August's intentions with her were less than admirable, but the look on his face caused whatever walls she kept up in her heart to quickly dissolve and before she could stop herself, her fist had balled into the lapel of his jacket, twisting the leather as she pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his.

August's hands moved to her thighs, sliding up under the hem of her skirt to grip her flesh. She quickly undid the seat belt and moved to pull herself into his lap, but the cramped confines of her bug made it nearly impossible to get any closer, and she bumped her head on the ceiling.

"Take me back to your place," she breathed against his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and slid her hand across the front of his jeans, eliciting a deep groan from his throat.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." She sat back, smiling coyly and buckled the belt again while August ran a hand through his hair and started the engine.

Climbing the staircase of the inn, they paused every few steps to paw at each other, letting their hands wander as they went. When they made it to the landing, August pulled her flush against his body, snaking his hands under her dress to cup her ass, lifting her up. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, not caring that her dress had been hiked up enough to be indecent, losing herself in another fervent kiss.

Having propped her up against the doorframe, August fumbled with the key, trying not to let Emma's lips tracing his neck distract him too much from accomplishing his goal.

"If you don't stop that, I won't be able to get you inside to ravish you, love." He cooed as Emma nipped affectionately at his earlobe.

"Who says I'm going to let you do that?" She jested and August managed to push his way into the room, letting Emma down before tearing his mouth away from hers to remove his coat and boots

Emma followed suit, kicking off her heels before reattaching herself to August. His hands traced up the zipper of her dress, sending shivers through her spine and caused her to moan loudly into his mouth.

"August, get this damn dress off of me. Now," she demanded and rolled his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Gladly," he growled back and tugged at the zipper, pulling away as his fingers slipped under the straps on her shoulders, drawing the fabric down her arms. She returned the favor by working the buttons of his shirt open and ridding him of his belt and jeans.

As August pressed her against the mattress, Emma could hardly believe she'd tried to push him away; every aspect of their time together felt so utterly _right_, so perfect and so… something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She'd certainly never been with a man who was able to find and exploit every pleasurable area of her body, and she'd also never been so anxious to return the favor.

Emma curled up against August's side, her fingers making lazy circles on his chest while August's hands stroked her tangled hair. Normally she'd be prepared to leave, to run out before sleep overtook her but tonight she allowed herself to drift off, listening to the sweet affirmations August whispered into her ear.

* * *

"You're still here."

Emma blinked her eyes open, remembering that she was in the bed of August Booth, then draped one arm over his torso, snuggling against him. "Of course I am."

"Aren't you worried about what the hens will say?"

"Let them talk. I'm all yours now." She craned her head up to meet his lips. "And you are mine."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her once more, parting his lips, his tongue begging for entrance.

"Blech, morning breath." She wrinkled her nose and sat up, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. His hands ghosted up her shoulders and she felt the scratch of stubble brush the base of her neck, eliciting a small noise. She rolled her head to the side, allowing his lips to press gently across her skin.

"There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom if you'd like to freshen up," he said softly into her ear after a moment.

Emma glanced at the clock; she had two hours before needing to get to the station. With a sly smile, she twisted to face him. "First one back to bed wins?"

August grinned at her. "You're on."


End file.
